Underwater
by Volleyball Wolf7
Summary: Stuck in space hiding in a bathroom from his friends was not where Lance wanted to be at seventeen. And he definitely didn't want to be in that bathroom with a scaley blue fish tail trying to dry himself off. (Crossed loosely with H2O: Just Add Water)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender**

When I was eight, a pool of water changed my life. Now, years later, I'm in space trying to keep my secret a secret.

Regardless of my long years of experience, I'm stuck hiding in the bathroom from my closest friends in space. I know I'm doing great.

"Lance, are you alright?" I hear Shiro give a couple quick knocks on the door.

"I-I'm totally fine, just a little water, don't mind me." I manage to force out. Working quickly, I rip a towel off the hanger next to the sink and start trying to dry myself off.

"Really Lance, are ok?" Hunk asked. Concern seeped into his words.

"Yeah, Yeah I am. Just-uh go back to dinner I'll be out in a bit." I swear I'm not usually this bad at talking to people.

"Whatever you say, buddy." Hunk hesitantly withdrew from the conversation. Years of knowing me taught him I wasn't going to let up.

After some more quick words. My team lets me be, I began working on dealing with my 'situation.'

I'm really doing my best with the towel, but I can't seem to get anywhere. From the waist down I'm still blue and scaly.

A groan escapes my lips, seriously why didn't I just tell them? Would they really care? Then again, they cared when it came out that Keith was Galra.

I happened to find my situation even just a little bit shameful, or just really weird. Maybe it was just me overthinking things. Although, I was half fish, which did seem really strange to me. Whether it be the scales, fins or the dreadful 'Moon spell'. I never seemed to really catch a break.

It took a couple more minutes until I felt the transition from tail to legs, I let out a sigh. I was either a weird fish-human hybrid or a seasoned liar.

Imagine how much easier it would be though! For them to just know and accept and just really not care! Acceptance would be so great!

I reached for the door handle, ready to face my team once more. Should I tell? My previous hopeful mood turned dreary with memories.

Regardless I tread down the spotless halls of the castle ship before reaching the dining room. "Hey guys." I waved shyly.

"You're back." Keith stated.

"Yeah..." I looked at him. "Anyway do we have any leftovers?"

"We do! I think you'll really like it Lance." Hunk handed me a colourful plate of hot food.

"Why'd you run off?" Keith pried.

"Oh, I just wanted to dry off you know..." I panicked, trying to come up with the least strange excuse. Considering I only got a little bit of water on my skin. The red paladin gave a bitter scoff.

Keith grabbed his plate and headed to clean it off. He flicked on the tap and I prepared to make my move. Using just a little bit of my powers I forced the water to shoot up at his horrified face. His clothing was soaked, and beads of water dripped from his mullet and onto the tile floor.

I couldn't hold in the laugh that escaped my lips.

Allura and the team looked on in shock. "Is Sendak back?" Hunk asked nervously as he fiddled with his thumbs.

"I don't think so." Allura furrowed her brow in confusion.

"The castle is all up to date so there shouldn't have been any mishaps. I'll be sure to recheck that sink Princess." Coran said.

I snickered uselessly at Keith who in return decided to shake like a wet dog. For the second time in _not even ten minutes,_ I'm forced into a mad dash to the closest bathroom.

"Again?" Pidge muttered. "It's just water."

I scrambled towards the same bathroom I was in just a short while before. I quickly slammed the door shut and locked it. _Nine, and ten._ I fell to the floor with a terrible 'splat.'

"Lance?" Uh oh. "Are you in there? I need a towel." Keith knocked on the door. I stayed silent, hoping he would just leave.

Keith lingered for a few more minutes before groaning. "Fine. Be that way." I winced, but the other option was him finding out.

He was probably one of the few I would consider telling. Keith might actually understand, being half Galra and all. The difference was that his problem didn't actively affect our missions after we all got used to the idea. For me on the other hand, even just a drop of water compromises my ability to really do anything.

The only real benefits of being a fish from the waist down were the powers. Those were actually pretty useful.

Regardless, I moved my attention to tomorrow night. A full moon. Fabulous.

Full moons are crazy inconveniences, one look at the moon and you're pretty much out of order. Whether you're stuck with your tail or you start acting like a toddler it's never anything good.

~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~

Our mission was easy, we just had to find a couple turrets that had been set up by the Galra years previous. Unfortunately, the mission was starting to run late.

"Shiro, I'm starting to feel s-sick." The sun was setting quickly, this was my last chance to get as close to home as I could.

"Lance, we're almost finished, can you wait just a while longer?"

This might be the end of me. The moon is about to rise and we're just finishing up a mission. I see it peek over the mountains through my lion's eyes. The spell hits me immediately.

"I want to swim!" I shout into my comm. I'm giggling uncontrollably and I can't seem to stop myself.

"Lance?" Pidge asks.

"I want to swim to Mako!" I yell.

"Mako? Isn't that the island surrounded by sharks back on earth?" Hunk questions.

"The moon is so pretty." I compliment. This is so humiliating. How am I supposed to explain this?

"Do you think he ate something?" Keith suggested. His tone didn't fail to show his confusion.

"I want to see the moon!"

"I'm not sure, could it be a spell?" Pidge suggested.

"Or an illness?" Shiro entered the conversation. He was clearly baffled by my behavior.

"I know! We should all go to Mako together!" I chimed with delight.

"Lance, let's-um go back to the castle then we can go to Mako?" Hunk tried to get my toddler-like brain to understand.

"Then we swim to Mako!"

~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~

The ride back was... loud. The comms were filled with my voice as I obsessed over Mako and the moon. When our lions finally arrived it was barely ten at night.

I scrambled out of my lion. Beaming at Allura, who probably just came to greet us. "Let's go to Mako!" I yelled.

"Sorry?" Allura questioned.

"We don't know why he's acting like this." Shiro left his lion. "We were hoping you might know what caused it."

"I want to go to Mako!" I looked at the sky, temporarily distracted by the glow of the moon.

"He's been acting like this since we finished the mission." Hunk added.

"Well... this is very strange." Allura sighed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Do you know how to we might fix it?" Pidge asked.

"I'm not sure, we should probably see if it will wear off though." Allura suggested. "Keith, could you watch over him for tonight?"

"Why me!?" Keith yelled.

"It makes sense, of all of us you're the fastest so if he tries to run to wherever this 'Mako' is, you could catch him." Shiro added.

"What about you Shiro! You would be able to do it!" Keith sputtered.

"I could..." Shiro considered the idea.

"Keith!" I yelled. "Let's go to Mako!" I tugged repeatedly at the hem of Keith's shirt.

"On second thought... I'm busy." Shiro 'laughed'. Keith shot a sharp glare to his space dad.

"With that sorted paladins, get some rest. Keith, I would recommend keeping him occupied for the time being." Allura finished the conversation.

Keith grumbled unhappily. "Fine. Come on Lance."

"Are we going swimming?" I yelled.

~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~

I jumped around Keith's room, slowly driving him closer and closer to insanity.

"Keith! I have something to show you!" I called.

"What. Lance?" Keith grit out.

"Come here!" I tempt him towards the bathroom. Flicking on the tap. _No. There was no way this was how I was going to be revealed!_ I groaned internally.

Keith hesitated as he slowly pushed open the bathroom door. "Lance? What are you doing?" I pulled his hand to mine.

"Now we can swim to Mako together!" I chime. I pull his hand closer to the running faucet before sticking my fingers under the cold water.

"One!" I yell giggling at the look on Keith's face. "Six! Seven!" I count out the numbers. "Nine!" I squeeze my eyes shut bracing for the impact of the floor. "Ten!" I call out the final number, and fall backward. My head hits the wall with a hollow thud. Before I get the chance to screw up the situation even more. I pass out.

~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~

What. On. Earth. Lance was passed out on my bathroom floor. More importantly, he was out cold on my bathroom floor, with a _tail._ A long blue scaled tail. I feel my mouth drop open.

No way.

Suddenly it all makes sense. Lance's weird aversion to water. The way he would run off every time he made contact with the stuff.

I could visualize him on the other side of the door we were knocking on. I could practically see him on the floor with his tail.

For right now though, there was an unconscious fish person knocked out on the floor of my bathroom. Is this something I can wait out? Will he dry out or something? I start filling my bathtub just in case.

Was the water supposed to be warm? What if heat made him sick or something? After a short while, I decide on room temperature and just hope that won't kill him.

~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~

My vision is spotty when I wake up. What happened again? Oh right the moon spell. I propped my elbows up underneath me.

The first thing I notice is that I'm in someone's bathtub, so of course, my tail is on full display. The next thing I notice is Keith, sitting on the floor leaning against the side of the tub. My face flushed a deep red in embarrassment, what did I say to him? Surely he knew I was pretty much seafood now.

I lean over the side of the tub. My hand makes contact with a camouflaged bar of soup and I'm sent crashing back into the water. I hear Keith groan next to me.

"Keith?" I ask, not really knowing what to feel.

"Lance?" He rubbed his forehead.

"You were asleep..." I offer.

Keith takes a second to notice I'm not obsessing over an island he's never even heard of. "You're back to normal!" He observes. "Well... Kind of." Keith looks at my tail. I splash water at him in response to the blatant stare.

"Would you mind telling me why you're a fish?" Keith asks. He grabbed a towel from a nearby hanger. I look down, I felt almost ashamed.

"It happens every time I touch the water." I groan, covering my face with my hands.

"Is that why you always run away?"

I nod slowly. "It started when I turned eight." I remembered the day I fell into the moon pool as clearly as I did yesterday.

"...What happened to you last night?" Keith rested his elbows on the side of the tub. He was clearly putting effort into not staring at my tail.

"That is the moon spell." I took a deep breath in as I prepared for my explanation. Keith cocked his head to one side giving me a questioning glance.

"Basically, seeing a full moon forces me to act differently. It can be a change in attitude, like earlier." I pictured what I said in embarrassment.

"Or, it can be physical, like being stuck in your tail."

"Stuck?" The red paladin was clearly confused.

"Normally I get my legs back after I dry off." I noticed Keith flush in embarrassment. "Wait... Did you think?" I couldn't hold back the laughter as Keith blushed even more. "Did you think I would dry out or something!"

Keith covered his eyes with his hand and looked to the floor. "I didn't know!" He protested. Stumbling over his words.

I flicked my tail again, splashing him with droplets of water.

This time, he laughed too.

~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~~\/~

A/N-

And with that, the very first chapter is complete. Thanks for reading, any feedback would be appreciated. I'm really new to fan fiction in general, so any tips on keeping characters in character or making the story flow better would be very helpful.

I really just wrote this for the fun of it, so I don't really have much of a plan yet. Regardless I hope you had some kind of fun reading, whether you laughed at how bad it was or just actually enjoyed it. Personally, I wrote this because Mer!Lance is my life.

Lastly, I'm not trying to copy the incredible story "Please bring me back my home" by Sapphire's ink. I just felt like I had to say something since the idea of an H2O/Voltron crossover is featured in that story too. If you haven't read it, I highly recommend it.

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

"End training sequence."

"Good job Paladins!" Allura clapped her hands. She smiled joyfully at our improvement. I stared back at the demolished gladiators discarded on the floor in front of us.

I took a deep comical breath of air, earning a small chuckle from Hunk. Who was grabbing a sip out of his water bottle. "Nice work today guys." Shiro smiled.

"That will be all for today, I'll see you all for dinner." Allura dismissed us with a polished wave as we grabbed our things and prepared to leave the training room.

"Nice shooting out there today Lance." Hunk complimented. Earning a sarcastic comment from Pidge.

"Really? I would've thought he couldn't see further than his nose." Pidge jumped into the conversation wearing a mischievous smirk.

"Hey, Pidge." I smiled. Consciously ignoring the comment. Her expression said she was just joking.

"By the way what was wrong with you last night?" She looked me dead in the eyes before letting out a snicker. "It was like you turned into a baby!"

"Did I really get you with that?" I lied. I started to create my story from the ground up. Giving Keith a look to signal my new lie.

"...What do you mean?" Pidge asked. She carefully chose her words.

"It was another one of his stupid jokes." Keith intervened before Pidge could pry further. "I was in on it."

Shiro gave us a curious look. He clearly didn't really believe our lie but went with it regardless. "Just don't let it

endanger the team. Anyway, nice fighting today."

"Don't worry Shiro!" I smile.

~\~/~\~\~/~\~\~/~/\/\~/~\~\~/~\~\~/~\~

Keith and I left for the observation deck together in silence. I enjoyed being able to let loose and relax without having to be on guard for every drop of liquid.

The relief led me to stare blankly at his face. He seemed to mirror my relaxation before tensing.

"Is there something on my face?" Keith asked as he abruptly stopped our walk to the deck.

"Just your cute nose." I chirped, bringing up my joke flirting.

"W-what?" Keith sputtered as he tried to find a proper response. I laughed at his reaction.

"I'm just messin' with you." I watched joyfully at his beet red face settled to its usual colour.

I restarted the walk down the long hallway as Keith reluctantly trailed behind me grumbling under his breath the whole way.

When we reached the observation deck I couldn't help but gape in awe of the view. Bright purples blended with vibrant blues highlighted with glowing stars and stunning planets.

"Whoah," Keith said behind me. His usual expression morphing to shock.

"Yeah, whoah! It's almost as stunning as you." I joked again.

"Lance!"

I laughed.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Keith asked, puzzled.

"You know... Not spilling or making a big deal of my tail." I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. This was still very weird for me to talk about.

"Yeah sure," Keith said. "But I do think you should tell the team."

I let out a sigh. "I know, just- I just want things to stay how they are ya know."

"Lance they'd accept you. They accepted me." Keith assured and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"But this is different. I can't-do anything near water or on a full moon." I protest weakly.

"We'd find a way." Keith offered. "Besides, it'd be an asset on some missions."

"I'm a fish." I say bluntly. Stopping his argument.

"You're not a fish. You're a merman." Keith assures me.

I open my mouth to say more but I'm cut off by Hunk over the small communicator in the room.

"Dinner is ready!"

"Let's go." I turn away from the windows in the room and face the door.

"But Lance-" I cut Keith off as he tried to continue.

"Later Keith. Thank you though." I quickly leave the room leaving Keith to follow behind me.

~\~/~\~\~/~\~\~/~/\/\~/~\~\~/~\~\~/~\~

The dining room/kitchen was shockingly loud. We were still excited by our performance in the training room. The group bubbled with joy.

"Then Shiro saved me from one of the robots!" Hunk said. Bouncing in his chair from excitement.

Even Pidge took to the excitement. "And you blasted away that gladiator!" She cheered.

I took a bite of my food. Western hamburgers. "How did you make it taste so good!" I asked Hunk. Interrupting the conversation.

"Well, you see I found some alien cow-type things. So I just used the meat from that. The other stuff is made from things from other planets we've visited." He explained proudly.

"It's delicious, Hunk." Shiro complimented. A soft smile gracing his face.

"Thanks." Hunk laughed.

"Are you feeling better Lance?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him. Shiro looked confused as I quickly reviewed everything I had done and said for the last couple of days.

"You said you were sick on the mission."

"R-right! Uh, you see I feel better now!" I laughed and scratched the back of my neck.

"Lance," Pidge spoke up. "You are the best actor I have ever seen." She added a sarcastic emphasize on the 'best'.

"Of course!" I laughed before realizing what she said. "Wait I wasn't acting!" Pidge snickered in triumph.

"Got you!"

"Pidge!" I groaned. The gremlin tricked me! All I could do was glare hopelessly at her victorious smirk.

"Ha!" She laughed and pointed at me. "Now-"

"Come on guys." Shiro tried to break up our budding argument. Shiro kept trying before Keith finished eating.

"I'm done." Keith stood up from his seat and carried his plate towards the sink. "Thanks for dinner Hunk."

"No problem." Hunk grinned. He was clearly pretty proud of his food.

"You know I think I'm done too." I stood up to follow Keith.

"Actually Lance would you mind staying behind with me? I need some input on some new recipes." Hunk asked.

"Sure buddy." I smiled.

I waited for everyone else to finish cleaning their dishes, being careful around the sink and glasses. Once they left I walked over to Hunk.

"So what am I trying?" I was excited to taste some more of Hunk's creations. I'd been dying to try some of the candy Hunk had been telling us he'd been trying to make.

"Did you wash your Hands?" Hunk asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm just eating though right?" I lied. A feeling of unease settling in my gut.

"I mean, you don't have to but I would appreciate if you could help me prepare breakfast for tomorrow."

"Oh, Sure." I agreed. I walked over to the table Hunk was attending.

"We're just making pancakes." He explained as he collected some ingredients from the cupboards.

"Cool." I looked over some of the items, most of which I hadn't seen or heard of before. "What do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Just see if you can find some of these." He handed me a notepad with his neat printing writing out some stuff I'd heard of. Others I could barely pronounce.

"Alright," I said as I walked over to some of the nearby cabinets and looked through each one by one. After pulling a few choice items out of the cupboards Hunk called me over.

"So just follow the steps on that sheet of paper." Hunk handed me two mixing bowls. "If you need help just tell me."

"Sure." I looked over the recipe and went to work on the pancakes. I was almost finished with my first batch when Hunk started talking again.

"Lance… is everything alright?" Hunk kept his eyes locked on his bowl. He did seem concerned.

I frowned. I really, really wanted to tell Hunk. "Yeah… I'm fine." Hunk's expression morphed into a face of disbelief. It hurt to see the spots of distrust. It was clear this was something that had been building for a while.

"You know you can trust me right?"

"Of course." I relent. I started to slow down a little.

"Lance is there anything at all?" Hunk tried. Guilt crawled up my heart. I knew I couldn't tell him anything though. My mind reminded me of Keith's advice. Surely my best friend would too? I opened my mouth but the words wouldn't come out.

I couldn't bring myself to say it. "I'm sorry." I managed to choke out before I escaped the kitchen. It felt like I was being weighed down by every decision I'd made.

"Lance!" I heard Hunk's footsteps as he ran after me. "Lance! Come back!" All I could see was the blur of the halls as my vision fogged from unshed tears. Why was I running? Why couldn't I tell Hunk?" Regardless all I heard was the pounding of our feet as we sprinted down the hall.

The sprint took us through hallways and hallways until I had no idea where we were. I kept running even though I could start to feel the pain in my legs and the hurt in my chest.

It ended with a firm hand on my arm. I turned back to Hunk's concerned expression. The chase was over. I thought I got over this after Keith found out. "Look at me, Lance. It's okay." He tried to comfort me. "What's wrong? Why'd you run?"

I wanted to keep running so bad but I fought back the urge for Hunk. I took a staggered deep breath. Where was Keith when you needed him?

"I'm sorry." I cried. He hugged me tightly.

"It's okay Lance, I don't think any different of you." He rubbed my back with his hand. I took another breath. It was this moment I decided Hunk deserved to know.

"Hunk I-I want to tell you." I started as my heart sped up, nervous about telling my best friend my deepest secret. Another breath. "I'm a merman." I could feel the weight lifted off my heart.

"Is that why you avoid water?" Hunk's expression showed his thoughts. I could tell he was conflicted.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Hunk's expression softened and he hugged me tighter.

"Lance It's okay. You're family."

This was where I belonged.

 **A/N-**

 **Thank you for reading! It's been quite a while but it's here! If you find any errors please point them out! Also, thank you for all the nice comments and favorites and follows. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!**


End file.
